let the good times roll
by weasleytwincentral
Summary: hermione buys the weasley kids ipods from her trip to america with her parents. one year after the war, fred is alive. almost everyone from the light side is alive because i want them to be. lots of songs.


_**Let the good times roll**_

**A/n: this is a story about how Hermione gets back from a trip to muggle America and wants to show the boys and Ginny the music that she really liked. So she throws a mini party! I'll post all the song titles and artists in the a/n at the bottom. Hope you enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione walks in the back door of the burrow after just getting back from her three week long trip to muggle America with her parents. She has ear buds in and is humming along with the music.

_It's going down_

_I'm yelling timber_

_You better move, you better dance_

_Let's make a night, you won't remember_

_I'll be the one you won't forget_

She softly sang the words under her breath and then paused the song on her new muggle iPod. Ginny ran in and grabbed her in a huge hug, followed by a minute later by Harry and Ron bursting through the door to the kitchen with huge stupid grins on their faces. Next came the twins with their identical lopsided grins, followed by Percy who gave her a quick hug and then muttered something about needing to finish paperwork. Finally bill and Charlie, who had grown as close to Hermione as the others had, nearly squeezed the life out of her. Mrs. Weasley came in and wrapped Hermione in her famous bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you guys so much!" Hermione said as she was hugging all of them.

"Next time we're going with you." Ginny declared.

"I wish you had come this time! All of you would have loved it! Speaking of I have something for each of you." she told them as she opened her beaded bag and pulled out 8 muggle iPods for the entire Weasley family plus Harry. "Line up!" she ordered. They lined up in this order:

Ginny

Bill

Charlie

Harry

Fred

Ron

George

Mrs. Weasley

Percy

Mr. Weasley was at work so he would get his later. All the Weasley children, plus Harry got regular iPods, but some had different cases, some were the same. She charmed regular 1 American dollar cases to be completely different, magical cases. Ginny's had the Gryffindor lion in traditional red and gold, and her name across the bottom also in red and gold. The lion could be seen roaring every few seconds. Harry's had a silvery stag on it and his name in bold black letters in lightning bolt shaped lettering. The stag was walking through the woods peacefully. Bill's had the Gryffindor lion roaring like Ginny's but had his name across the bottom in black, bold lettering. Charlie's had a Chinese fireball blowing puffs of fire every few seconds. His name looked like the letters were on fire and would flame up every time the dragon blew fire toward his name. Fred and George's were identical (of course) except where their names were. At the top of the case there were three w's (**WWW**) in their signature magenta. Underneath that were the words "twin terrors" and their names were at the bottom. Ron's had a broom that appeared to be zooming through the air, and his name in red and gold bold lettering. Percy's had the Gryffindor head boy badge on it and in professional script underneath, his first and last name. She got Mrs. Weasley an apron that says "Aint no cookin' like homemade cookin'" on it, and Mr. Weasley a muggle flashlight. Hermione gave Mrs. Weasley hers first even though she was toward the back of the line. She pulled out Mr. Weasley's flashlight and explained what it was to the rest of the Weasleys. She beckoned everyone else to make a semi-circle around her. She held up her iPod with its case that said "let the good times roll" on it, and explained what it was and how to work it to the eight that were getting one for themselves. She explained that she put some muggle music on there for them, and taught them a spell for an easier way to put more music on it. She told them how the ear buds worked like the extendable ears, and when she felt that they understood, she passed out their iPods to them. Ginny, bill, and Charlie all had the same reaction: "COOL!" when they saw theirs. They all hugged her. Harry loved his. He knew it was a symbol of his dad, and his survival, and gave Hermione a sincere thank you and a tight hug. The twins got theirs together, and said "wicked!" in unison. Ron thought his was amazing and gave Hermione a huge hug. Percy saw his and puffed out his chest to show his siblings and mother. They all rolled their eyes at him.

"And that's not all! I'm throwing a party for us American style tonight in me and Ginny's room!" she grabbed Ginny's hand and drug her up the stairs where they started decorating and moving furniture and conjuring up bottles of firewhiskey. They were listening to the music through the big speakers and laughing and talking while they did so.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night all the boys showed up to Ginny's room and wanted to know what this was all about. Hermione and Ginny said they wanted the boys to hear all the music and learn something Hermione had taught her. Both girls knew all of the songs by heart now and planned to give the boys a bit of a show. They had also asked the boys what their favorites songs were so that they could make them sing it in front of everyone else. They're so evil.

"Hi guys! So we have a bit of a surprise to kick things off for you tonight." Hermione started.

"Yes, we do. Mione would you start the music?" Ginny finished for her. Hermione pointed her wand at the stereo the girls had set up. The music started immediately

_Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like p diddy_

_Grab my glasses I'm out the door_

_I'm gonna hit the city_

_Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of jack_

_Cuz when I leave for the night I aint comin' back_

All the boys were stunned at the sight of Hermione and Ginny singing and dancing to this song like they didn't have a care in the world.

_Im talking pedicure on our toes (toes)_

_Trying on all our clothes (clothes)_

_Boys blowing up our phones (phones)_

_Drop top and playing our favorite cd's _

_Pulling up to the parties_

_Tryna get a little bit tipsy_

It gets quiet for about a second and a half until-

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_Dj blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, imma fight_

_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tik tok on the clock_

_But the party don't stop no_

_Whoa-oh oh oh_

_Whoa-oh oh oh_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_Dj blow my speaker up_

_Tonight imma fight_

_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tik tok on the clock_

_But the party don't stop no_

_Whoa-oh oh oh_

_Whoa-oh oh oh_

Hermione solo:

_Aint got a care in the world, but got plenty of beer_

Ginny:

_Aint got no money in my pocket but im already here_

both again:

_now the dudes are lining up cuz they hear we got swagger_

_but we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like mcjagger_

_im talkin bout- everybodoy getting crunk crunk_

_boys tryna touch my junk junk_

_gonna smack him if he getting too drunk drunk_

_now now- we goin till they kick us out out_

_or the police shut us down down_

_police shut us down down_

_po-po shut us- down_

_(chorus again)_

_(bridge)_

_(chorus)_

The girls end the song out of breath. They look at each other and start laughing. The boys start clapping looking at them with shocked expressions- even the twins don't have anything to say. Bill is the first one to break the almost silence,

"Ginny, Hermione- you break an old man's heart" he says as he puts a hand over his heart and the other wipes a non-existent tear from his eye.

"That was amazing!" Ron says, mostly paying attention to Hermione. She had a beautiful voice, so did Ginny but Ron was only paying attention to Hermione.

"that was awesome!" harry added, "do another one!"

"Actually, the next one is just going to be Hermione. Then I'll do one by myself." Ginny says with a wink. Harry blushed.

"this one I dedicate to Ron. In fact I have someone here to help me out with the meaning. Lavender!" Hermione yells. Ron visibly stiffens, and his eyes start to pop out. Harry and Ginny are stifling their laughter while everyone else looks confused. Lavender walks in, also looking confused. She clearly does not know why she is here. She completely ignores Ron. Hermione moves her by the shoulders to stand about a foot to the left of Ron, who is avoiding looking at her.

"ready?" Ginny yells from across the room.

"yeah!" Hermione yells back. She puts her game face on.

_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did_

Hermione says and then whips her body around smacking Ron in the face with her hair. Everyone else has stifle their giggles as the song starts.

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and,_

_I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him_

_She came along, got him alone, and lets hear the applause_

_She took him faster than you could say sabotage_

_I never saw it coming_

_Wouldn't have suspected it_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from…_

_Shes not a saint _

_And shes not what you think_

_Shes an actress, woah_

_And shes better known for the things that she does on the mattress, woah_

_Soon shes gonna find stealing other peoples toys on the playground wont make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge…_

_She looks at life like it's a party and shes on the list_

_She looks at me like im a trend and shes so over it_

_I think ever-present frown is a little troubling_

_She thinks im psycho cuz I like to rhyme her name with things_

_But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_

_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_

_They wouldn't teach that in prep school, so its up to me_

_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_Shes not a saint, and shes not what you think_

_Shes an actress, woah_

_And shes better known for the things that she does on the mattress, woah_

_Soon shes gonna find stealing other peoples toys on the playground wont make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_Im just another thing for you to roll your eyes at hunny,_

_You might have him, but haven't you heard_

_Im just another thing for you to roll your eyes at hunny,_

_You might have him but I always get the last word_

_(chorus)_

_Do you still feel like youknow what youre doing, cuz I don't think you do_

_Do you still feel like you know what youre doing_

_I don't think you do_

_I don't think you do_

_Lets hear the applause_

_Come on show me how much better you are_

_How bout a round of applause_

_(youre so much better yeah) _

_So you deserve some applause_

_Cuz youre so much better_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

She finished, and everyone burst out in whoops and cheers except Ron and lavender, who both looked stunned. Lavender glared at the smirking Hermione and apparated out with a pop. Hermione turned towards Ron.

"who's next?" she asked looking pointedly at Ginny.

"I guess me!" she said in a sing-song voice. Hermione moved behind the stereo and pressed a few buttons. Then she looked at Ginny who nodded. Hermione then proceeded toward the door and let in 4 very shocked and confused boys who just so happened to be Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Colin Creevey, and Dean Thomas, Ginny's ex-boyfriends. Ginny nodded approvingly at her friends work. The music starts.

_You say that im messing with your head._

_(yeah yeah, yeah yeah)_

_All cuz I was making out with your friend_

_(yeah yeah, yeah yeah)_

_Love hurts whether its right or wrong_

_(yea, yeah, yeah yeah)_

_I cant stop, cuz im having too much fun_

_(yeah yeah, yeah yeah)_

_Youre on your knees, begging please stay with me_

_But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good, but now_

_Ohhhhhh_

_Im thinking what the hell_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And iiiiii don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me_

_You can save me baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good, but now, woahhhh what the hell_

_What, what, what, what the hell?!_

_So what if I go out on a million dates_

_(yeah yeah, yeah yeah)_

_You never called, or listened to me anyway_

_(yeah yeah, yeah yeah)_

_Id rather rage, than sit around and wait all day_

_(yeah yeah, yeah yeah)_

_Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play_

_(yeah)_

_Youre on your knees, begging please stay with me_

_But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good but now_

_Ohhhhh_

_What the hell_

_All I want is to mess around and iiiii don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me_

_You can save me baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good, but now, woahhhh what the hell_

_La la la la la la la la woah, woah (x2)_

_(la la la la la la la la)_

_You say that im messing with your_

_Boy, I like messing in your bed_

_Yeah, I am messing with your head _

_When nim messing with you in bed_

_All my life I've been good, but now_

_Ohhhhhh_

_What the hell_

_All I want is to mess around, and iiiiidont really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me_

_You can save me, baby baby_

_All my life I've been good, but now_

_Woahhhhh what the hell_

_La la_

_La la la la la_

_La la_

_La la la la la la _

_La_

Ginny finishes. Her brothers' mouths hang open staring at their baby sister, who isn't really a baby anymore. Her ex's leave, and the applause starts.

"oldest to youngest?" Ginny asks Hermione with a knowing smile.

"Oh yeah. Bill! You're up!" Hermione yelled to bill. He gulped and slowly made his way toward the grinning girls.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**a/n: soooooo really long first chapter. The other chapters probably wont be this long, but ill make sure to have at least two songs in each. Now I must give credit to j.k. rowling for harry potter characters and settings, and to taylor swift, kesha, and avril lavigne for their musical artistry in this chapter! Hope you liked it and ill have the next chapter up by next week, hopefully. Also if you have any song requests for any of the characters, leave the name of the song, who its by, and what character you think should sing it in the reviews! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
